FF VIII: Noche Después de una Vida Memorable
by AllenRoo
Summary: La relación de Squall y Rinoa después del juego, comenzando con una noche estrellada en las llanuras de Balamb, ideal para recordar esos momentos que hicieron al uno tan especial para el otro.


Noche después de una vida memorable

Esa noche era distinta para él, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, momentos memorables, momentos en el que una hermosa muchacha logró conquistar su esquivo y complicado corazón. Era una noche hermosa en las llanuras de Balamb, ni Mosquitos ni Medusas se veían por ningún lado, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, solo estaban las estrellas iluminando ese momento especial.

Caminaba lento hasta el punto de encuentro, ya la veía desde lejos, el viento movía su pelo y ella lo veía con su sonrisa de siempre. Squall no sabía si era nervios o ansiedad lo que sentía en ese momento, no era un sentimiento común en él.

_**-Hola Rinoa…**_

_**-Hola Squall! ^^**_  
><em><strong>-Te extrañaba… quizás no debí dejarte ir con Zone y Watts de viaje.<strong>_

-_**Tontito ^^U no los veía hace muchísimo tiempo, creo que necesitábamos recordar viejos tiempos, todos nuestros viajes y misiones que hicimos como "Los Búhos del Bosque"**_

_**-Recordar… hoy se me han venido a la mente tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, felices y tristes.**_

_**-Cómo cuales?**_  
><em><strong>-Como nuestra primera discusión, en el balcón de la zona de entrenamiento<strong>_

_**-Aww *-* Fui una tonta, y tu aún así estuviste para mí cuando te necesité.**_

***flashback***

_**-Squall, porqué me tratas así… - dijo Rinoa y salió corriendo**_

_**-Rinoa espera! Es peligroso que vayas sola. – trató de gritarle Squall**_

Squall salió corriendo después de un momento porque no quería que algo le pasara a Rinoa. Cuando la encontró, ella estaba aterrada, un Arqueosaurio la había atacado y ella no sabía que hacer. En ese momento Squall no lo piensa dos veces, y ataca al Arqueosaurio, salvando a Rinoa y ahuyentando a la bestia.

_**- … me has salvado… gracias.**_

_**-… -calló Squall, retirándose del lugar.**_

***  
><em><strong>-Fuiste muy lindo conmigo… a tu manera, me salvaste una y otra vez sin importar lo que yo te dijera<strong>_

_**-… -calló nuevamente él.**_

_**-Yo recuerdo momentos mas lindos, como aquel vals que bailamos jeje**_

_**-Fui un completo desastre.**_

_**-Fuiste un amor en acompañarme a bailar ^^**_  
><em><strong>-Si, claro.<strong>_

_**-Por lo menos se que por mí, irías hasta la Luna ^^.**_

***Flashback***

_**-Tenemos que llevar a Rinoa con Eleone, quizás asi reaccione – dijo Squall a sus compañeros**_

_**-Vamos, Eleone está en el Lunagate- dijo Zell**_

Squall, que cargaba de Rinoa entró a una de las cápsulas mientras que sus compañeros entraron en las demás, el viaje era hermoso, podías ver como dejabas atrás la Tierra en cuestión de segundos, pero a Squall no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era ver sonreir a Rinoa denuevo.

Llegaron a hablar con Eleone y ella dijo que haría lo que pudiera, todos fueron llamados donde el comandante de la estación.

_**-La lágrima de la Luna está ocurriendo- dijo el comandante.**_

_**-Qué es eso? –Preguntó Selphie**_

_**- Es un fenómeno natural que se produce cada cierto tiempo. Una gran oleada de monstruos se acumula en la Luna y se lanzan como un ciclón a la tierra**_.

_**-Eso es horrible – dijo Selphie**_

_**-Esto ha destruido anteriormente otros países, temo que esta vez nos tocará a nosotros enfrentarnos a esto.**_

De pronto la alarma de emergencia sonó.

Squall corrió hacia donde estaba Rinoa, la encontró de pie, pero, no era ella, algo estaba manejándola, algo la poseía, una bruja.

El cuerpo de Rinoa avanzaba al igual que el de un sonámbulo, nadie podía detenerla porque una extraña fuerza repelía a quien se le acercara. Avanzó hacia los controles de el nido de la bruja, derribando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, finalmente, frente a los ojos de Squall, despertó a la bruja Adel, y Rinoa continuó caminando hacia la compuerta que llevaba al espacio.

Squall se encontró con sus compañeros y les ordenó que abandonaran la estación.

Después fue en busca de Rinoa, el cuerpo avanzaba hacia el nido de la bruja. Adel la estaba controlando para poder liberarse al fin.

Rinoa liberó a Adel y ésta fué llevada donde los monstruos que todavía caian en ese momento de la luna, dejando a Rinoa a la deriva.

Pero él se resistía a perderla, se lanzó al espacio sin pensarlo, y la tomó entre sus brazos, tan solo quería verla sonreír de nuevo, poderla tener entre sus brazos, flotaban a la deriva en el espacio, pero a él no le importaba ya, si quedaban sin oxigeno, porque, se tenían el uno al otro. Rinoa lo miraba y le sonreía, le pedía perdón por algo de la cual no tenía la culpa. Para ellos, no importaba si ese fuera el final.

***  
><em><strong>-Squall… nunca encontraré el modo de expresarte cuanto agradezco tenerte a mi lado. Después me volviste a salvar del pabellón de la Bruja, y no importaba cuantas veces estuviera en peligro, tú estabas y estás conmigo.<strong>_

_**-Y te salvaré un millón de veces más si es necesario, y sabes por qué?, porque eres la única persona que ha soportado lo obstinado que puedo ser, y me alegra con su sonrisa. Eres la unica que ha podido entrar a mi corazón, eres la única mujer a la que amo… -dijo -por eso… -titubeó**_

_**-Por eso qué?- preguntó asombrada Ella**_

_**-Rinoa Heartilly, quieres casarte conmigo?**_

_***Continuará… quizás***_


End file.
